The Argento Case
by Skylinemaster
Summary: Issei Hyoudou is one of the best detective exorcists that the Church has, and he has just been assigned to the most urgent case the Church has. The case of the missing holy maidens. He will not let another girl slip from the Church's grip. He let far too many girls slip away already. He seeks justice, but just how far will he go? Issei x Asia.
1. A new case

The King of Purgatory is nearing its end, and so here is another DxD story. Hope you enjoy it.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

Five girls, five disappearances.

Seriously, what am I missing?! There must be a common factor linking all of these girls together. It is up to me to find out what it is.

Alright calm down Issei, and go over the evidence that you have.

Five girls, all holy maidens or nuns. Well, all former holy maidens or nuns within the various churches underneath Heaven. All of these girls were excommunicated within the last month and disappeared shortly after their excommunication.

"Issei."

I pulled out the folder of the five girls and looked at the dossiers on the five girls.

Gabriella D'Angelo. Age sixteen. Born in Florence, Italy. A sister since birth. Flowing blonde, curly hair, and rich blue eyes. A pale complexion and no known scars. Height, sixty two inches. Weight, ninety seven pounds.

Isabella Milana. Age seventeen. Born in Capri, Italy. Put into a covenant in southern France at the age of seven by a distant uncle after both her parents were killed in a car accident. Bobcut brown hair and brown eyes. White skin, and a kidney shaped birthmark underneath her right , seventy inches. Weight, one-hundred seventeen pounds. Possessor of the Flame Shake Sacred Gear.

Maria Perez. Age fourteen. Born in Morelia, Mexico. Enlisted into the church after excelling in Catholic education at the local diocese in Mexico. Messy black hair, brown eyes, and missing a back tooth. Brown skin, and is fluent in English, Spanish, and Italian. Height, sixty inches. Weight, eighty eight pounds.

Anna Stilton. Age seventeen. Born in Chicago, Illinois, United States. Orphaned at a Church orphanage, parents currently unknown. Shoulder length red hair, green eyes. White skin, and a noticeable scar on her left leg. Height, sixty seven inches. Weight, one-hundred three pounds.

Joan Bertrand. Age fifteen. Born in Grasse, France. Placed into church by local protective authorities at the age of four. Short blonde hair and green eyes. No distinguishable features mentioned in this dossier.

Damn, what am I not seeing?!

"Issei!"

A shrill male voice shouted in my ear. I know that voice.

Section chief Bartolomeo Bonucci.

His pale, Northern European features and tall stature contrast greatly with the dark atmosphere of the room.

Wait, what time is it and exactly how long did I work?

"What time did I work until today?"

I asked as he shook his head.

"It's eleven thirty at night. I suggest you receive some rest. You've been at this since six in the morning today. Come back and look at this with a fresh pair of eyes."

He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Alright, he may be right.

"Alright, I'll leave. But I'll be the first one back here in the morning."

I said, getting up from my desk as Chief Bartolomeo chuckled.

"I know you will."

* * *

Just another day on the job. Putting in fourteen hours of solid work at headquarters.

Looking back on all of this, it is surprising to me.

It's a little over my seventeenth birthday, four years since I've been doing this. Joined the Church at the age of five, trained at the Academy for the Development of Christian Youth for eight years, and then becoming an exorcist assigned to the Missing Persons division of the Roman Catholic Church. Rather surprising as I thought I'd be assigned the role of a priest, given my choice of spiritual matters over physical ones.

Four years of doing this job changes you. Its tiring, killings after killing mess with your psyche. Being the best exorcist at the age of 17 has people dragging you to corners of the world you didn't even know existed, killing monsters that are too nightmarish to describe and rescuing missing Church personnel, severely affecting your well being.

After this case, I'm thinking about using in all the leave time I've accumulated to treat myself to a nice vacation in Tahiti for a month or two. It is going to be a lot more relaxing this time around as I would have to hunt down and kill a rampaging Nekomata that was terrorizing the local Diocese there.

If only I could finish this case…..

Nothing seems to be making sense so far in this case.

Four holy maidens and one nun.

All around the same age.

Three different continents.

It started with Stilton a month ago, then Perez a week afterwards. Then all within the last week, three holy maidens in Europe get excommunicated and are never afterwards.

It just doesn't make sense.

There has been no evidence of suicide as Command would have known about that as whenever a human died, their souls goes to Heaven or Hell, but regardless, it leaves a noticeable trail that can easily be followed.

So far, no such trails have been found from any of the missing girls.

Nothing links them to each other, except their age, the fact they were excommunicated from the Church, and the fact that they are what might be considered beautiful.

Command has several theories about this. Something is causing these women to be excommunicated, but for what reason? That is one of the theories that I find reasonable, but until concrete evidence comes up, I must proceed as I would with an unknown monster that I encounter.

Observe its movements and distinguish a pattern.

Gather evidence, weaknesses, and strike when it is least expected.

It's not that simple though.

I don't know if I am dealing with anything at all as this might just be a series of cases of fallen maidens going off the radar by joining the Fallen Angels, or something along those lines.

My phone rang on the nightstand near my bed. I turned on my lamp and then answered the phone.

"Chief Bartolomeo, what is it?"

I asked, not really happy that he called me at, let's see, 3:02 am.

"Another girl is missing, miss Jessica Parker of London, England."

He said as I got out of bed.

"Alright, I'll be there shortly."

I said.

"I'll ready the jet for you."

Bartolomeo said before hanging up the phone.

Well, I got three hours of sleep tonight. That's better than what I usually get.

* * *

"Issei, you look like hell."

Dai said to me as I arrived to the location where Miss Parker was last seen.

"Nice to see you too, Daisuke. How's this reassignment?"

I asked him.

"Not bad. A lot louder than Nottingham, but it is tolerable."

He said back with a chuckle.

Dai, or his full name, Daisuke Shizuka, is an exorcist operating from the English branch of the Anglican Church. We've met before when I was hunting roving Vampire coven in Northern England as he was assigned to be my partner by local Command around two years ago.

It was tense at first with our conflicting personalities, but we've grown to respect each other. He saved my ass when I was attacked by three Vampires. I've repaid him by saving him from a Vampire that snuck up on him.

We've kept up with each other by email, but other than that, I haven't been in contact with him until now.

"So, you have the file I requested?"

I asked him as he opened up his briefcase. We are currently walking to the local Anglican Church so I can properly sit down and evaluate everything.

"Yep, got everything I could on this Jessica Parker."

He said, handing me a manila colored folder.

"Her dossier, numerous pictures and accounts of her are inside."

He added.

I opened up the folder and looked the dossier on Jessica Parker.

_Age 16_

_Height- Sixty Two inches_

_Weight- Ninety pounds_

_Features- Shoulder length black hair, blue eyes, and a small nose. Hair is often placed into a ponytail position._

Her picture indicates everything the dossier says.

"Earth to Issei, we are here."

Daisuke said, shaking my right shoulder.

I was shaken out of my thoughts and the first thing I saw was large wooden doors. We pushed through and I observed the interior of the Church, with the altar being directly across from where I currently stand.

"Nice place you got."

I said to Daisuke, who simply smiled.

"Yes it is. Come, you must be starving, when was the last time you ate?"

He asked me.

I stared down at my watch to get the time.

_7:32 am_

It has been about twelve hours since I ate. I didn't eat anything on the plane, so my last meal was dinner last night. My stomach is indeed rumbling, so might as well get some food.

All of the sudden, my pants started vibrating, and the tone of Gloria started playing out loud. I've been meaning to change that ringtone for awhile.

I took out the phone, a Blackberry that I purchased to act as a backup phone, should anything happen to my current five year old Church provided phone.

I immediately knew of who called as I only gave this number to one person.

I stared up at Daisuke, who is looking at me with an amused expression.

"You should really change that."

I know.

"I have to take this outside. You know the policy with Command."

I said as he nodded and left.

I walked outside of the Church as the phone continued to ring and vibrate in my hand.

I took the call as I rounded a corner away from the church and put my ear near the phone.

"You managed to get into the system okay?"

I asked.

"Of course, who do you take me for, Heracles? I'm offended."

I smirked when he mentioned Heracles. That muscle junkie is definitely one of the stupidest people I've ever dealt with, and that is saying a lot.

I heard the sound of keys being clicked in the background.

"Anyway, did you find anything of use? Anything that might lead us to the next possible victim?"

I asked him.

"Yes, we've narrowed down the list from many to one. We believe we have found the next victim based on calculations and patterns we've detected."

I knew that using the favor now was the best course of action!

"Well, what is her name?"

"Her name is Asia Argento, a holy maiden that has a rather rare Sacred Gear. She possesses Twilight Healing, a gift said to heal anything."

He said. Very interesting, I shall observe miss Argento to prevent anything from happening to her.

"Thanks Cao Cao, we are even now."

* * *

Daisuke Shizuka is an oc that CrimsonBlade11 let me us. He will reappear later on in the story.

I hope you liked this Issei as a detective/exorcist fic. I will finish KOP before updating this and Chronicles of the Satan Civil War.

Please leave a review, follow, and favorite this fanfic. It really helps me with writing.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	2. Betrayal

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the second installment of The Argento Case.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD

* * *

"Wait, don't hang up yet, there is more I need to tell you about."

Cao Cao said as I was about to hang up.

I guess he has more important things to tell me.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"There have been Devilish omens around the town where Miss Argento is currently residing. A Devil might be the one you are looking for."

He said.

"You're talking about deals? Any known leads or deals?"

I asked.

"No current leads, but there have been deals made, given what has happened. A man won the lottery, a man stumbled upon a gold mine, and a woman claims inheritance of a reclusive billionaire. Sound like deals to me."

He finished.

"Alright, can you give me names?"

I asked as I heard Georg's voice in the background.

"Yeah, all the information I have is sent to your email. Don't forget to send the location of the weapons."

He said to me. As if I would forget.

"Do you think I'd lie to you? After everything we'd been through?"

I said, hanging up on Cao Cao.

I'd remember.

Alright, it is still early, might as well get something to eat.

Sorry to leave like this Daisuke, but I have work to do.

* * *

Nothing beats doing work on a full stomach. I just had breakfast at a small diner near the hotel that the Church set me up in.

When in England, eat what the English eat, is what my superior's superior told me the one time I met him. Dulio Gesualdo was his name, and I'll never forget meeting him, the Church's strongest exorcist, someone I strive be like.

I had a platter of sausages, eggs, and bacon, all accompanied by English tea. This was by far more healthy than what I've been eating back at headquarters.

Anyway, that killed a considerable amount of time, and it is time to get back to work. I found an internet café nearby, and entered it. I paid for an hour, logged onto a computer, and went into my email.

Cao Cao sent me a folder, a rather large one at that.

A picture of Asia Argento was the first thing I clicked on.

Ah, she is quite a beauty. Long blonde hair and green eyes. Someone deemed attractive by society's standards.

I closed the picture and looked for Asia's dossier.

Ah, here it is.

_ID Number: AA-23094_

_Name: Asia Argento_

_Born: January 24,1998_

_Place of Birth: Catania, Sicily, Italy_

_Church Assignment: Turin, Italy_

_Physical Description_

_Height- Sixty three inches_

_Weight- Ninety eight pounds_

_No distinctive markings or scars._

Alright, I now have a physical description of her, and her location.

Let's see what else Cao Cao managed to get.

Ah, nothing much, just more pictures of Asia.

Ah, this is good.

_Names of dealmakers _

_Giosue Orefice- Age 48. Won the lottery._

_Dora Barletta- Age 22. Got inheritance from billionaire._

_Rodolfo Pedali- Age 24. Stumbled upon gold mine._

Cao Cao also attached pictures of these people to document.

It makes me sick to see the faces of these people. These people sold their morality and made deals with Devils.

They are even worse than the Devils themselves, having given in to their boundless greed.

I quickly scanned the rest of the information that Cao Cao sent me, but nothing really stood out to me except the last file.

It was an image captured by a CCTV camera. It was a hazy image, but one in color, which was a bonus. The picture was extremely fuzzy, but I managed to make out what the picture is.

It is a picture of a Devil teleporting away in a magical circle, which was a purplish color. The picture was too hazy to see the face of the Devil, or its physical features.

Purple, what Devil clans use that?

I took out my trusty journal of everything monster or Devil, and flipped through the pages.

Alright, it appears only seven clans use a purple magical circle. The picture is too fuzzy to distinguish features of the circle, so I can only go on color.

Paimon, Beleth, Oriax, Vassago, Astaroth, Dantalion, and Focalor use a purple circle.

The name Astaroth popped out at me. That is the clan that produced the Satan Beelzebub if I am correct, which I probably am.

Alright, I have enough information, time to visit some of these people in person.

I exited the internet café, and dialed my superior's number on my phone.

"Chief Bartolomeo speaking."

My superior answered on the other side.

"I think I have a lead, and I will visit the city where the leads are. Can you get the jet ready for me?"

I asked my superior.

"Of course, be at the airport in an hour."

* * *

The plane trip was only two hours, a relatively short time compared to what I normally deal with.

A rather welcome fact as I could get to work faster.

I made my way to the local Church, the world famous Church of San Lorenzo.

I am due to meet with the bishop in charge. We talked on the phone, and I told him that I was going to wait for him at the pulpit.

I stared down at my watch, and then at the door, which opened, revealing a chubby, balding man in a black Cossack. The man is his late fifties, walking towards me with a smile on his face.

"Hello, my name is Giuseppe Aquinas, bishop of this humble Church. What can I do for a soldier of our Lord?"

He said in a sweet voice, extending his hand out.

"My name is Issei Hyoudou, I would like to stay in your Church for a few days. My superiors gave me a few days of leave, and I decided to use that leave to explore the famous church here."

I said, shaking his hand.

"It is always nice to have a fellow soldier stay at our Church. Let me take you to your room."

He said, turning around. I followed him to a building separate from the main Church, and put my stuff down on a bunk bed in the room where he led me.

Good thing I travel light. I only bring the bare essentials, three days worth of clothes, hygienic products, my hunting journal, and of course, the word of our Lord in the Bible.

"Mass will be in three hours. Please don't be late."

He said with a kind look on his face.

"Don't worry Father, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

* * *

Mass was nice.

There were many people at the service. Father Aquinas presided over a large number of fellow Christians. It warmed my heart to see that many of my brothers and sisters in one place

But more importantly, I saw her. Holy maiden Argento was performing healings in front of the Church. Impressive, her Sacred Gear is really something to behold.

As people started to leave the Church, Asia was performing the last of her healings. I approached her in the front of the Church.

"Sister Asia Argento, my name is Issei Hyoudou, nice to meet you."

I said, smiling at the holy maiden, who really is as beautiful as her picture demonstrated.

"N-nice to meet you, my name is Asia Argento."

She stammered out.

I chuckled as I stared at her.

"Anyway, I'm an exorcist within the Church. I'll be staying here for a few days. I'll be seeing you around."

* * *

After meeting with Asia, I arrived at one of the addresses that Cao Cao gave me, the address of Giosue Orefice. Speaking of Cao Cao, after leaving the Church, I contacted him and asked him to keep eyes on Asia for me. He moaned about the fact I hadn't sent over the location of the weapons yet, but he agreed to do it anyways.

I stared at the property in front of me. Definitely a Devilish deal.

I am staring at the house of the address Cao Cao gave me, a gated, six story Victorian style mansion in the heart of Turin, Italy.

I stared at one of the windows, staring at a man who stared back at me. A skinny, pale man with no hair and lifeless eyes stared right back at me.

It was him.

It was the man in the picture that Cao Cao sent me.

Time to have a little chat with him.

I made my way to the back of the estate, hopping over the gate and staying close to the house. There were no cameras or sensors that I could see.

I climbed up the wall to an open window, and went inside.

This room is nice, a white room with a master bed. The bathroom adjacent is completely white marble, complete with golden faucets and a golden toilet.

I left the bathroom, and continued looking around the mansion. When I entered the room on the end of the hallway, I felt something jammed against the base of my skull.

"Turn around."

A male voice said.

I put my hands up and slowly turned and faced the man.

It was Giosue with a revolver pistol in his hand.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

He asked.

"I'll be asking the questions."

I said, taking the pistol out from his hand, and pointing it back at his face.

"Now, let's find somewhere we can talk."

I said to him, hitting him across the face with the pistol. He fell to the floor unconscious.

Great, let's just find some rope, and we'll be ready.

* * *

I tied him up in the middle of the living room. He is happily sitting in a chair, tied up with rope.

He is still unconscious from the hit he took.

I reached in my bag for the thing that will bring him back.

I took out the smelling salts, and put them under his nose.

He awoken and looked around frantically.

"Look Giosue, I just want to ask you some questions. Answer them, and you will be out of this unharmed. Do you understand?"

I asked him.

He nodded his head.

"Who did you make your deal with?"

I asked him.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

He said, obviously lying. I can feel the Devilish aura remaining in this aura and around his body. Also, he is stuttering and averting eye contact, obvious signs of lying.

I smiled and shook my head. I'll be kind and let him one more chance to tell the truth, before I have to resort to more, forceful measures.

"Giosue, I am trying to be your friend here. Which Devil did you make a deal with?"

I asked him again, putting my left hand on his shoulder.

"Please, just let me go. This is just a mistake!"

He said. Still lying?

"Liar."

I said, smacking him on the face. He coughed up blood as a result. I then took out a scalpel from my pocket, and waved it in front of his face. His eyes looked on fearfully as the scalpel travelled past the bridge of his nose.

"Who did you make a deal with?"

I asked as I noticed a pool of urine appearing underneath the chair.

"I don't know! He didn't give me a name!"

He sputtered out. See, that wasn't so hard. The threat of torture is often more terrifying than the actual torture.

"What did he look like?"

I questioned him.

"He was a handsome young man with blonde hair. He was dressed in extremely fine robes."

I nodded my head as I took in the information.

"Alright, final question. Which of these circles did he come from?"

I asked, opening my phone to the pictures of the seven purple clan circles.

I kept scrolling through the circles until he said something.

"Stop! That's the one."

He said.

Alright, we have a winner.

It's Astaroth.

* * *

I'm no expert on the clans of Devils. I have a working knowledge of Devils, but I need expert on Devils to get accurate information on them.

"Cao Cao, what do you have on the Astaroth clan?"

I asked my expert.

"They were the clan that produced the current Beelzebub. Their territory is where Low-class Devils take tests to become Mid-Class Devils."

He said.

"Current heir?"

I asked.

"Let's see….."

He said as I heard his keyboard being used.

"….Ah here it is. Diodora Astaroth."

He said. A thought then crossed my mind. Might as well as Cao Cao about it.

"Isn't fifteen the age that Devils are given Evil Pieces?"

"Yes."

He said.

Damn, there is little chance of getting the girls back now. They're probably twisted versions of themselves due to their Evil Pieces corrupting them.

I sighed as I contemplated what to do next.

"Also, have you been watching Asia?"

I asked.

"Yes, Asia is being watched by a young handsome man for several days now. We've watched old footage and found the stalker arrive in Turin a few days ago."

It's him then.

"Alright, you've done your part. Time to hold up my end of the bargain."

I sighed. There is truly no turning back from this. I've found some Pagan holy weapons on my travels, and made a deal with Cao Cao that in exchange for his help, he could have the weapons.

"The weapons are located in a storage faculty in America. I'll send you the coordinates later."

I said as he chuckled.

"Nice doing business with you."

* * *

I looked down at my phone and then the clock.

_8:33 pm_

Do I have enough information to go to chief Bartolomeo with?

I thought it over.

I do have enough.

I dialed in his number and waited for his voice.

"Chief Bartolomeo speaking."

He said.

"Chief, it is Issei Hyoudou. I think I have a lead on the missing girls."

I said.

"Really, what do you have?"

"I believe I found evidence of a Devil heir taking the girls and turning them into Devils."

I said.

"Hmmm….. Tell me more."

"I believe that this Devil's name is Diodora Astaroth."

I said.

"Issei, I need to tell you something."

He said in a soft voice.

Alright?

"What is it chief?"

"You are being order to stand down. Do not hunt for this Devil."

He said.

"Wait, why?"

I asked.

"The higher-ups know about him already. It is their orders."

He said.

"But there are girls being taken! This Devil will not stop."

I said, trying to convince chief Bartolomeo to let me continue.

"Issei, stand down or you will be excommunicated from the Church."

Is that a threat?

"You want to me willingly leave a Devil alive?!"

"Issei, this isn't my call! The higher-ups ordered it! Stand down or be cast out of the Church!"

He screamed at me. I thought of the opinions. I did want to have a vacation after this.

I debated what I was going to say next for a few seconds, and then thought of the perfect response.

"I'll do the right thing, Chief Bartolomeo. I'll hunt this Devil down and kill it. Consider this my resignation."

* * *

I hope you liked this chapter.

The names of the dealmakers were just names I made up, and any links to real people are just coincidental. I made up part of Asia's background as it never mentions where she was born. Also, as someone messaged me, this is before Asia's excommunication from the Church. Issei is a bit older than Asia, who is 16 years old at the moment.

Please follow, favorite, and review! I really like receiving reviews as they allow me to connect with my audience.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please pm me directly.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	3. Hunting the heir

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another update of The Argento Case

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD

* * *

Well, I might have been a bit impulsive.

I'm now cut off from the Church and its resources, so no more flying around to other places.

Worst of all, the Church will try to silence me by killing me. It's inevitable that they will send assassins after me.

Issei, should have watched your big mouth.

Well, I can still complete the job and then I'll go underground, maybe work with some Fallen Angels, or join Cao Cao's little group. What did he call it? Hero Faction or something like that? Yeah, it's something like that.

I wandered around for a little while, thinking of where I am going to spend my night sleeping. I left the Church I was staying at immediately after resigning, and have been walking around for the better part of an hour right now.

I thought of the place, and smiled. I guess I'll pay Giosue another visit.

He's still probably tied up in his chair, and he'll be thrilled to see me again.

* * *

Well, this is unexpected.

I am staring at Giosue.

Or at least what was left of him.

He's dead, completely dismembered. He's definitely murdered by the looks of it.

His corpse shows signs of torture, not including what I put him through.

This entire area is a mess with blood everywhere.

I'll clean it up, and bury his body in the morning.

Right now, I have more pressing matters to attend to.

I looked around his house for the master bedroom.

I found it and went inside. It was a very nice room, with numerous old paintings having from the wall. The bed in the center of the room was an ornate bed that I just sunk into after taking off my outer clothes.

I notice his laptop charging beside my bed. Good, I might find something good on his hard drive. But right now, time to sleep.

* * *

Alright, let's see what is on his Alienware computer. I turned it on and entered his account, which wasn't even password protected.

I shook my head as I waited for the computer to go to the home screen.

Whoa, there are a lot of files here.

I looked through all of his files, which was mostly porn videos or subbed anime.

Ah, this is so boring. There is nothing of use, wait…

An encrypted folder within a folder named "195112321212"

Hmm, a key are needed to open this folder, which is quite massive in comparison to the other files on his computer.

Ah, I tried to open the folder by going through some back doors that the Church taught us about. It failed miserably.

Ah, I should have paid more attention in the hacking class back at Church.

I know someone who can help.

I pulled out my phone, and dialed Cao Cao's number.

"Is it true?"

Cao Cao's voice said on the other end.

"So you've heard about my resignation?"

I asked.

"Heard? That was the only thing that was playing on the scanner this morning. You have an APB on your head, just saying."

Thanks, that's reassuring.

"Anyway, I know that you didn't call me just to have a chat, what do you need?"

He said bluntly after laughing.

"I need your help. I need an extraction plan. There is a bounty on my head as you know. Can you help me get out of the city and place me underground?"

I said as he laughed.

"Funny, you out of all people fleeing from the Church? That is hilarious. Sure, I can help you disappear, but it will cost you."

He said as I grunted.

"After everything we've been through?"

I asked.

"See Issei, I truly do like you as a contact, but you do know that everything has a price."

Cao Cao said in a serious voice.

I looked at the computer, and thought about using it as a bargaining chip.

"I have Giosue's computer with me. I have looked through the files, and found nothing of importance but one folder. It is heavily encrypted, so it must be something very important. My guess is that it is his financials and the folder probably has all of his bank statements."

"Where are you going with this?"

He asked. Does he really not know?

"You have his financial assets transferred to you, provided you have someone that can break through the encryption, which is a mutating algorithm from what I see. Come on Cao Cao, imagine your Hero Faction with a bigger piggybank."

I said as Cao Cao remained silent.

"Alright, I'll help you get out of the city. Go online, and follow my instructions as we facilitate the transfer of funds."

He said as I laughed.

"Not so fast. Do you think I'd really let you onto this computer with you first helping me? Do I look like someone you can just stab in the back? You help me, and you get the folder. I can't guarantee that it is his financials, but the deal is still on. Do we have a deal?"

I asked him.

"Tch, fine. We'll establish a safehouse in the city shortly. Until then, stay low. We'll contact you when it is safe."

He said after a gap of silence.

"Wait, I can't do that. I'm still working the case."

I said as Cao Cao voiced his displeasure.

"Why are you still working for them?"

Cao Cao questioned as I smiled.

"I no longer work for the Church, that doesn't mean I don't work for justice. I'll do what's right."

I said.

"You know that will make you more visible right? You could die if you don't stay down."

He said.

"It comes with the job. Anyway, do you have any new information on Asia?"

I asked.

"No, wait…."

He said.

"What? What happened?"

I asked.

"Georg just told me that Asia has just been excommunicated from the Church."

!

"Under what grounds?"

I asked him as I heard his keyboard type.

"It says she healed a Devil less than an hour ago. She is in the process of removing her items from Church grounds."

He said as I thought about what to do.

The timetable is faster. Diodora is making mistakes, getting sloppier. This is dangerous. Whenever someone makes a mistake, they are getting desperate as they know I'm onto them.

"Alright, I'll go provide her with a safe place while I figure out how to deal with the Devil."

I said as I was about to hang up.

"Wait, you could always use her as bait."

Cao Cao said just as I was about to end the call.

Hm, I'd normally be outraged, but that is actually a good plan. I hate using bait, but in this case, it might be necessary.

"Speechless? We both know it's a good idea."

I hung up the phone and grabbed my Devil fighting kit, which consists of three glass bottles of holy water, a silver cross, Light Sword, exorcist revolver with bullets, and a Bible.

I exited the house as fast as I could, racing to the Church in an effort to intercept Asia before she falls into the hands of the Devil Diodora.

Thank God that I've kept myself in tip top shape, otherwise I would never have been able to run all the way to the Church without getting tired.

I see her, right there on the street, a small suitcase in her hands, tears running down her face.

"Asia? What's wrong?"

I said. I know what's wrong, I'm just getting her comfortable so that she will come with me.

"I-Issei? Is that you?"

She said as she sobbed.

"It is me. Why are you sad?"

I said in a reassuring voice.

"I-I was kicked out of the Church. I sinned against God."

She said sadly.

"God loves us, Asia. He just has strange ways of showing it. Come, you can stay with me."

I said as I felt the process of a Devil.

It's probably him, here to collect Asia.

I readied the bottle of holy water as I felt his presence round the corner.

I see his smug face staring at me.

It's a blonde hair douche by the looks of it.

"Take this, Devil!"

I said as I threw the bottle of holy water at him.

The bottle hit, breaking over him and splashing him with holy water.

He screamed and ran away from us.

"Issei, what is happening?"

Asia asked as I grabbed her hand and started running to Giosue's house.

"Can't explain, just follow me!"

I said as I looked at the road in front of us.

I can make it to the house no problem, but since I have her, I can't move as fast as I would like and the Devil might be on our trail.

There!

A stop light and there is a car in front of it. It is a man in his thirties with brown hair driving a green Prius. The man is wearing a red sweater, just waiting for the light to turn red.

I sighed.

Well, there is a first time for everything.

I took out my exorcist bullets, and went to the driver's side.

Forgive me Father, for I am about to commit sin.

"Get out of the friggin car!"

I said as I smashed the window of the car with the revolver.

"Ah, please don't hurt me!"

I pulled the door handle and stuck the gun in his face.

I hit him over the head with it and unbuckled his seatbelt before throwing him out of the car.

"Asia, get in!" I shouted as I went into the driver's seat while maintaining the gun on the fleeing former driver.

Hm, this is one of the few times I am putting my Church driver's license to work.

Asia got in, and we sped off.

Well, I just carjacked someone.

Interesting.

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed that.

Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please message me or review, and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	4. Battle!

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of The Argento Case.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

"Alright, everything is set."

I said, looking at the final Devil's trap I've painted all over this house.

"Issei, what is going on?"

I turned over to see Asia's frightened expression.

It broke my heart, and I sighed as I thought about what to say to her next.

"The Devil that you healed is after you. He will turn you into his slave, a Devil that is a disgrace to God's eyes."

I said as I put my hand on her left shoulder.

"That is why I want you to go meet someone. He is…."

I stopped and thought about what to say as I packed an empty brown duffel bag.

"An acquaintance if you will. He will keep you safe."

I said as I put her clothes into the bag that has Giosue's laptop. I then took a piece of paper and scribbled down the address of Cao Cao's safe house.

"Take this. Tell him Issei sent you."

I said, handing her the note and a fifty Euro note. I gave her the bag and took of my phone to dial Cao Cao's number. I went into the other room as Cao Cao picked up the phone.

"Hello? I assume that you are sending over the information for the fund transfer."

Cao Cao remarked as I rolled my eyes.

"Not quite. You have a little package coming your way."

I said as I heard Cao Cao cough.

"What do you mean a package?"

"I'm sending you Asia. I can't guarantee her safety here, so I am sending her to you. She has the laptop with all the information in it."

"Issei, this is not the arrangement we've made…."

"Hey, this is a plus plus for you. You get the laptop and a healing Sacred Gear user in your little organization."

I heard a grunt sound and the phone disconnected.

"Asia, this might be the last time I see you. I really enjoyed our time together, however brief."

I said as she smiled.

"Issei, I don't know what to say."

She said shyly as she held the bag in her hand.

"Come, I'll walk you to a taxi." I said as I took her gently by the arm to the door.

I smiled at her face before opening the door.

!

He's here.

And he brought his peerage. The six missing girls, their lifeless eyes all staring back at me, weapons pointed at me.

"Asia, out the back now!"

I shouted as I slammed the door shut.

I readied my exorcist gun and flask of holy water. I want to capture the heir if possible, so non-lethal opinions first.

I ran up the stairs as I saw Asia running towards the room with the back entrance.

I turned towards the door as a girl pounded it down.

Gabriella D'Angelo.

She stared at me as I shot her in the head with the exorcist gun.

Double tap.

She fell to the ground, blood gushing from her head as five other girls and the heir, Diodora Astaroth, rushed into the building.

"Catch me if you can! Also, watch out for the Devil traps I sprung up!"

I said, shooting at the Devils as I retreated to the second floor, my face still firmly on the Devils by the door, my gun still pointed at them.

I retreated further into the second floor as I see the Devils coming up to the second floor.

Bang, bang!

Another one bits the dust. Maria Perez, you are with our Father now.

The group charged at me, and to which I smiled.

Anna Stilton was the leader of the group, so she was the first one into the Devil's trap I painted on the ceiling.

The four remaining looked at the ceiling for Devil traps as I thought of how many remaining bullets I have in my gun.

11 left.

Alright, more than enough.

I turned the corner and went into the closest room, locking the door behind me.

I put the flask of holy water in my pocket, taking out the pocket Bible to allow room for it.

Come on, come through the door.

The door flung open suddenly!

Swords, hundreds of swords flew at me.

I barely avoided them, and I was struck by one.

One sword managed to slash me in the arm, causing a gash to bleed.

Ah, that stings!

Alright, you asked for it.

I displayed the Bible for them, causing them to recoil backwards.

"When he said this, Jesus called out in a loud voice, 'Lazurus, come out!'"

John 11:43, a verse that I remember off the top of my head.

I smiled as the Devils held their heads in pain, except the heir, who only grunted.

The Bible, and any verses in it, causes any Devils in its presence immense pain.

Alright, strike them when they are in pain.

The one on the left side of the heir, Jessica Parker, so I killed her first as I shot her twice in the stomach and once in the chest.

The one in front of the heir, Joan Bertrand, is guarding the heir by being a human shield. I sent six bullets in her direction, hoping that some would wound the heir behind her.

I sighed as three bullets hit the girl while the rest of the bullets harmlessly hit the wall behind him.

Alright, one more girl on the right.

She's charging at me. Fast!

I barely had time to aim my gun at her before she attempted to slash me with a blade.

I dodged the blow and countered by hitting her with the Bible. She recoiled in pain as I aimed the gun at her head, shooting her one time.

Alright, one bullet left.

I turned towards the heir, who materialized a sword in his hand.

Woah! That was close.

I hit him with the Bible, stunning him with pain from our Father.

I then walked to his side as he was holding his head in pain, kicking his ass and causing him to stumble forward. I smiled as he turned around, trying to possibly materialize a sword.

I smirked as he looked at his hand in shock before a look of horror appeared on his face.

"Devil's trap."

I said, pointing my gun upward as I enjoyed his look of despair.

Can't use any of your powers now, can you Devil boy?

"Your ass is mine. Let's have some fun, shall we?"

"W-what are you going to do with me?! You know who my family is and what they will do to you when they find you!"

He shouted as I snickered in his face.

"They won't find you. I'll kill you, completely, but before that, I'm going to take out all my problems and anger on you."

I said as I took out a flask of holy water and my exorcist sword. I poured the water on the sword before throwing the water onto the Devil, who screamed out in pain.

"Let's have some fun now."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that. This fanfiction is coming to an end with less than three chapters left.

As you might have noticed, there are many Supernatural references here, with the Devils trap.

Please follow, favorite, and review. If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please message me.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	5. The loss of a heir

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with another chapter of The Argento Case.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD

* * *

"Now, what shall I do with you first?"

I said, looking at everything I have that can torture this Devil.

Holy water, exorcist sword, Bible, cross, and light bullets with gun.

I pointed the gun at his face, watching his eyes follow the barrel of the gun.

I then pointed it at his leg.

"Bang."

The bullet fired into his leg, causing him to collapse to the ground while holding his leg in pain.

"You bastard!"

Well, that isn't nice to say about someone.

"Now now, I do have a name. You probably won't be able to tell anyone else though."

I said as thought of something.

I pulled the revolver I have holstered to my ankle, and displayed it to the Devil, who whimpered in fear.

"Do you think you'll really be able to get away with this?! My brother is Satan!"

"I know he is Satan Beelzebub, but I really don't care. You see, they know that you've been kidnapping the girls, an attack on the Church, and the Church is simply retaliating. I'm sure you know of the concept of mutually assured destruction, and no one wants that. So right now they are probably negotiating to sweep this under the rug, and attribute it to the work of a rogue Devil, you, and a rogue exorcist, me."

I said as his eyes widened.

"I know they've sent a hit team after me. The question is, will they reach me before I torture the crap out of you before killing you?"

I said as I emptied the cylinder of my ankle revolver. I picked back up one bullet of the revolver, soaking it in holy water before putting it back into the cylinder before spinning it.

"Russian roulette. I learned about this during a mission in South America about a year ago."

I pointed the gun at his other leg.

"One out of six chance."

Click. No bang.

"Lucky. One of out five."

I said with the gun still pointed at him.

Click. No bang. Next try.

"W-what are you doing! You need to point it at yourself."

Bwahahaha!

"I did. You just didn't see it. One of four."

Click, bang!

Ah, there is the bullet induced screaming.

"A two for one deal. Light bullet and holy water make a potent combination, don't they?"

I said as his screams almost permanently harmed my eardrum. I reloaded my gun as his screams died down.

"You should really stop screaming. No one that can save you is going to hear you anyway."

I said as he started to pant in pain.

"Now that I'm warmed up, the fun truly begins."

I said as he started stuttering.

"Wait! Just stop this and I will give you anything you want! Money, women, power! Anything! Just stop this!"

Coward.

I started laughing at his face before smiling at him madly.

"Anything? How about my parents?! Your kind killed them years ago! Can you bring them back you monster?!"

I splashed him with holy water as I said this.

My parents. Why did they have to die at the hands of a Devil?!

"They were good God fearing people! And your kind just attacked us one day! Killed them and almost killed me, had it not been for the intervention of a swordswoman from the Church!"

I said this as I touched his body with my holy water coated knife, causing him to scream out once again.

"Issei! That is enough!"

I smiled as I felt the barrel of a gun at the back of my head.

Hm, he managed to get behind me, impressive.

"Daisuke. You managed to find me."

I said, chuckling as the barrel remained at the back of my head.

"Issei, put down the knife, slowly."

Alright, calm down.

I slowly dropped the knife on the ground, and kicked it away on his command.

"Turn and face me, slowly."

Alright, think about how to get out of this situation.

There is my exorcist pistol in my pants, and I have several more blades on me.

I turned to my right side extremely fast, ducking my head under the ground as I rotated around. I grabbed the gun in my pants while spinning around, a shot whizzed by my ears as this happened.

My left hand grabbed another knife from my pants and I attempted to slash Daisuke when I faced him, but he managed to dodge.

I am now staring at my friend, who is pointing a gun at me just like I am pointing one at him.

"Daisuke. I know you have your orders, but why are you fighting me? We should be fighting the Devil in this room."

I said as he maintained his gun at me.

"Issei, I have my orders. You know I can't disobey."

I shook my head in disgust at this.

"The Church giving orders to protect a Devil?!Is that what God would have wanted?!"

"You don't know what God wants Issei."

"Neither do you Daisuke. I don't want to have to kill you."

"I don't want to have to kill you, Issei. But you've gone off the deep end and became a monster."

….

Monster. That is what I am?

"A monster? The monster is the abomination trapped inside of the trap."

"Issei, release it. Surrender and I can maybe help you cut a deal to give you reduced punishment."

"We both know that isn't going to happen. You're right, I've gone off the deep end by killing a heir to a Devil clan."

I said as his eyes widened. He knew exactly what I meant.

I aimed the gun at the Devil's head, firing one bullet at it.

His head snapped back as the bullet made impact.

"NOOOO!"

Daisuke screamed as the body collapsed on the floor.

"You've done it Issei. I have to kill you."

He said as he took over behind a desk in the room.

"It has to be like this then? Fine, I'd like to see you try to kill me, Daisuke."

* * *

Well, hope you enjoyed that chapter. The next chapter is a battle scene.

Please follow, favorite, and review!

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


	6. The end

Hello there, Skylinemaster here with the last chapter of The Argento Case.

"Speech."

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Highschool DxD.

* * *

"Daisuke!"

I said as I, rolling behind a desk that was a few feet away from me.

…..

No response from him.

I really don't want to do this, but you are really pushing me, Daisuke.

"Daisuke, we're both opposite sides of the same coin! Today it'll be me, tomorrow it will be you! Once the Church is done with you, they'll toss you onto the street! We both know it is true!"

I said as I heard a door creak open followed by footsteps running out the door.

Ho, trying to flank me?!

"Daisuke! Stop fighting me! Let's escape together!"

I said as I approached the door, with caution as I focused down the sight of my handgun.

I peeked my head to the left of the door.

Nothing.

Then to the right.

Daisuke!

Bang!

Bang!

I hid behind the doorway as the bullets hit the wall.

"Daisuke, you know what I am saying is true."

"Issei, you've become a monster! I don't know you anymore! I'll put you down, even if it costs my life."

Alright, fine, I tried being civil, I tried being nice, but you really must die now.

Alright, what do I have on me?

Several pistols, a couple of blades, and a grenade.

I looked at what is in the hallway.

Massive windows are evenly spread out directly across from me, and in between the windows are stands with potted plants.

There is a distraction.

I see a chandelier in the hallway.

There is another distraction.

Hm, let's see if he falls for the same trick.

I pulled out a small blade in my pocket and aimed it to where he was.

Now!

I threw the blade as I noticed his head peek ever so slightly out.

He charged out as I quickly switched to my handgun.

I aimed it at him before he rolled to the side, hiding behind another door.

Get closer to the chandelier.

I grinned as I took out another blade before throwing it at the glass pane window to my left.

He poked his head out again as I shot at him with my revolver.

Missed.

He charged at me as I cocked the hammer back for another shot.

I aimed the revolver at the chandelier above him.

Bang!

The chandelier went crashing onto him, causing him to cry out in pain as I see blood flowing out from everywhere.

Daisuke, it was never supposed to be like this, but you made me do it.

I walked up to his body as I looked out the window at the full moon.

"See, this is what happens when you go against me. I never wanted this to happen. But you made me do it!"

He just laughed, coughing out blood.

"I've done it."

What?

Bang!

The glass shattered as I felt a sharp pain in my body.

I fell down as felt light headed.

I've been shot in the stomach twice.

Double tapped from a high-caliber rifle.

Well, I've been foolish and arrogant.

It was the oldest trick in the book.

Distract me and have someone take the shot at me from outside with a sniper rifle.

"Just like the time in Morocco right?"

I said as I saw the blood flowing from my stomach.

I'm lucky, the pain isn't too severe. It feels that the shot hit my stomach area near the vital organs

It's strange.

I don't feel pain, but I do know what is going to happen.

I'm going into shock, and then bleed out or die from the shock.

I know that I can't get out of here alive without them shooting at me again.

I'm going to die here.

"Well, Daisuke, I never wanted this to happen."

"I know Issei. You did what you thought was right. God knows I agree but I had my orders."

I understand.

I summoned my remaining strength and cocked the hammer one more time.

"This will save me from any possible pain. I've been expelled from the Church anyway."

"Is-Issei don't do it. We can save you."

Daisuke cried out as I heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Ah reinforcements.

"Save me and I rot in prison."

I said as I put the revolver into my mouth.

"See you on the other side Daisuke."

* * *

A gunshot wound heard from the manor.

On the other side of town, a cab stopped in front of a warehouse. The girl got out and gave the cab driver the fare before leaving the vehicle and heading inside of the warehouse.

* * *

I see her. Just like the picture shows.

"Are you Asia Argento?"

I said as she nodded timidly. I smiled as Siegfried helped her with her belongings.

"Don't worry, you are safe now. My name is Cao Cao, and welcome to the Hero Faction."

* * *

Thank you for staying with me on this journey. Please leave a review about this chapter as I want to know what you thought about it. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to pm me or leave a review here.

Please stay tuned for my other stories.

Until next time, Skylinemaster out.


End file.
